narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kougoushii Clan
Background The clan of the holy light, many have even called it divine the clan closest to the sage of the six paths in their words alone. When the sage created chakra it was a group of people wishing to learn and understand his ways before they show it towards the world, not just wishing to copy but surpass their abilities. Kaguya was powerful, but her children somehow defeated her, after everyone learned to control chakra itself, this clan did the same but separated from the sage, just following him was saying he was their god, something the Kougoushii wouldn't have. The image of a true god was going to be them, creating this world in their image not his, as the new sage of this world. Many years would pass this clan was still in hiding wishing to gain godlike power, but giving their calm way of acting nothing changed, and where unseen for the first ninja war. They allowed the foolishness of the Uchiha and Senju to fight, in their minds, they were both unworthy, using simple tricks. Now we move onto the second ninja war, this clan still didn't join any group and had no Kekkei Genkai this made one person mad, but he didn't wish to give into a human desire, he was a God well that is what he thought. This man was nothing in his time, but his son would be known as the sage for the Kougoushii. When they wished to show their true might, it didn't take long for all of them to die one after the other. They are never seen battle before, all this time they thought their power was divine and they would become the next sage, but this group was gaining notice in a land, Kirigakure, at first it was only small rumors but they started to grow until everyone in the land heard their name and what they thought of themselves. As you would guess, the Mizukage didn't like an unknown group that dares to speak and acts in this way, without their knowledge. After the third great ninja war them rumors when out of control, even having people join their group. They were powerful but still shown no Kekkei Genkai. But this is where they would vanish once again. A group that was powerful but only one thing was noted, they all had the same eyes. The clan destroyed, bodies lying on the ground, killed off like they had no power, it was like this clan was nothing to them. In time they all died, but one was left but had thought to be dead. He looked at the eye's that did this, and it was the man known as Pain the member of the Akatsuki, his Rinnegan, a myth, the true sage. This made the young 15 old man yell out in anger when they were gone. His clan was going to become the new sage of six paths, how did the eye's come to hunt him was this a test? Is what he thought. He wouldn't have it, he didn't give in to his human desire for revenge, if anything the only reason the last member didn't was because he wishes to be above him and showing anger to someone like that met he was better, this is when it happened his Kekkei Genkai woke up and was tired of his Clan being belittled and not making any big mark in history. His power was that of God himself. He did the same as the first Sage and travel the world, he was noted as a holy figure and still is but many have forgotten him. Unlike his people didn't make the same mistake if he was a god, then using the people around him was only fitting in his mind he shown his power many times, even more, when he joined a village. He entered the village of Kirigakure, and taught many his ways, that wished to learn, he fell in love with the Daimyo's daughter and had a child with her. He was finally powerful his clan reformed and had the highest rank. Around the time in his late twenty the fourth ninja war broke out, seeing Madara a simple Uchiha, and Tobi destroying every village made him look at them the same way he did last time, once again his power was not being noticed at all, the Uchiha were in the light above everyone, a Doujutsu why did it have to be that again, even the same eye's that destroyed his clan was in them both. He even saw them gain the power of a sage, and the mother of them Kaguya. After all this once again he was the only living clan member, all of them died in this battle. His wife was still living and carried on the clan in some way, this was Atena's grandfather, but he was only 40 people in her family were young when having a child. It was not to say others didn't stay alive somehow. But he traveled the world again, being noted as dead. Wishing to become God, and surpass the two Doujutsu that the world can never forget. He was strong an S Rank Ninja but each time, the eye's got in his way, from ever becoming a true sage of six paths, a god. All they did is steal power, but he wished to use his own to reach them. This man was like the Madara for this clan. The strongest living member. He never lost once, but he knew to people like that he would be no match. Known Members Atena Kougoushii Clan Leader / Founding Family Category:KaguyaLight1